


Labs

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Shulk's lab is quite messy, and Egil can't help but note that.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 13





	Labs

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing a bunch of egil before DE drops: I cannot wait for new people to walk into the fandom utterly confused as to why there's so much fuckin egil content on ao3

“Ah, Shulk.” Egil approached, looking around the man’s lab with a bit of a  _ look _ on his face. “...I brought the schematics you were asking for.”

“Egil!” Shulk emerged from what looked like a mountain of papers, a smile on his face. “Thanks! You sure work fast.”

“I didn’t have much else to do…” He looked around, sighing. “...But it looks like you have plenty to do. Like cleaning this place up.”

“Cleaning…” He blinked a few times before waving a hand in the air. “Oh, no. This is an organized mess, I like it like this.”

“Organized…?” Egil squinted at him. “What in the world is that supposed to mean?”

He took the papers and placed them on his workbench. “It may be messy, but I know exactly where everything is. If I were to actually organize, I’d never be able to find anything!”

“I see…” He pushed some papers out of the way with his foot. “Can anyone else find anything in this mess, though?”

“Not sure.” Shulk shrugged. “It’s usually just me, though, so it doesn’t matter much.”

“I see…” Egil moved to stand next to him. “Next time we work together, though… we’ll use my lab. I couldn’t stand working in this mess.”

Shulk stuck out his tongue but nodded as he looked over the schematics. “Sure, but I might need you to grab everything for me. I won’t know where to look.”

“That’s fine.” Egil chuckled, placing a hand on his head. “So long as you promise to not leave my workplace a mess at the end of it all.”

“I’ll do my best…”

“That isn’t very reassuring, Shulk…”

He turned around, hopping onto his workbench to wrap his arms around Egil’s neck. “It won’t look as messy as my lab, at least. I can promise you that much.”

Egil chuckled, hands now on Shulk’s hips. “Well, it’s a start… We’ll just have to work on getting you a little more organized.”

“Egil…” He huffed, shaking his head. “Not sure that’s even possible.”

“We’ll just have to see then, won’t we?”


End file.
